


goodbye.

by ghettoblasterz



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Annus - Freeform, Claustrophobia, Death, Drabble, Ethan Nestor Egos, Fate, Light Angst, Mark Fischbach Egos, Short One Shot, Unus - Freeform, imma really miss unus annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoblasterz/pseuds/ghettoblasterz
Summary: unus and annus share their final moments.00:00:00.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall are watching the unus annus stream!! I wrote this while watching it so sorry if its rough!

“Where do we go when we die, Annus?” Unus asked, shifting his arms around the bouquet of white flowers in his hold.

Annus jolted beside him in the coffin, as if awoken from a trance. He blinked his cold, blackened eyes. The timer ticked down, muffled by the thick walls of their resting place.

“Not my place to say,” Annus said. A weak smile flickered on his face for just a fraction of a moment. “Why? Are you scared, Unus?”

Unus inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers. He wondered if the black flowers in Annus’s arms smelled sweeter, or more like decay.

“What? No. Just wondering.”

“We’ll find out soon enough.”

Unus shifted again. Oh, how tight that coffin was.

“Do...do you think I’ll see you again?” Unus mused. He thought of the year he and Annus had spent together; cooking breakfasts with sex toys, drinking piss, sharing wonderful adventures, and accepting the inevitability of their death. 

How did we come to deserve this fate? 

“Hm?”

“In the great beyond,” Unus laughed. “When we die.”

“What makes you think I know?” 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m curious too.”

“It’s just...We spent all this time together. It’s part of our fate.”

“We wrote our own fate, Unus,” Annus replied. He closed his eyes. “I hope we aren’t separated either, but...I trust that the right thing will happen, if anything at all.”

“This could be quite anticlimactic,” Unus said, tilting his weary head towards his other. “The two of us could simply...fade away.”

“That’s the point. We live on through memory. Physically, we fade and wither away, but mentally...We can be more present than ever before.”

The timer ticked ever closer to the end. Unus felt energy pulsing through his bones, sending a chill down his spine. 

It was time.  
“I feel it,” Annus hummed, tilting his head towards the sky. His Adam's apple strained as he forced a dry swallow.

“Me too.”

Annus turned to Unus. His face looked so relieved, so freed, after such a long, long year. “Memento Mori, my friend. I’ll see you on the other side,” he sighed. 

Unus laughed. “Yeah. The other side. The Great Beyond.”

They chuckled, turning towards the pale white sky. A sudden surge of energy thrummed through their heads, connecting them as one. Unus’s whited-out eyes throbbed with pain.

It’s time to move on.

“Thank you, Annus. We did the best we could,” Unus huffed, the words catching in his ever-tighter throat. He gripped the bouquet until the stems snapped like feeble twigs.

Annus repeated, “We...We did the best we could.”

The coffin closed over them, shrouding them in darkness. Even the stark white of Annus’s garb failed to illuminate where they once radiated.

00:00:00.

Then, there was nothing.

Goodbye.


End file.
